Carla's pregnant!
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: Story about Carla's struggle with pregnancy. Includes Carter, Rob and Michelle. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_Basically this is a brand new fic about Carla falling pregnant. Includes a lot of Carter, Rob and Michelle. I know I have some other fics that haven't been updated in probably coming up to a year. I'm thinking I'm just going to leave them unless anyone really really wants me to continue. But to be honest, I think all interest in them have gone._

_So, I hope you enjoy this new one I've written. I know I'm not the best writer ever. Please drop me a review on this as your thoughts/comments on it will mean a lot._

_Thanks. __ x_

"Hey Car, fancy round two tonight?" Peter asked.

"I'm not really feeling up to it.." Carla replied.

Peter sat down on the sofa beside her, knowing something was up.

"Carla, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel very.." and she rushed to the bathroom without finishing her sentence.

Peter heard the noise of her throwing up coming from the bathroom.

He ran through to find Carla leaning over the toilet. He knelt down behind her and scooped her hair back for her.

"Are you ok? You're never sick like that." Peter said, concerned.

Carla nodded. "Just feel a bit dodgy."

1 hour later

"Why don't we both have an early night? You could do with it the way you're feeling." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, you go through and I'll be in a minute." Carla headed towards the bathroom.

"You're not going to be sick again, are you?"

"No. I just need to take my makeup off." Carla said, making an excuse.

She entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She knew something was wrong. She was never sick like that. Never. Then it hit her. Her period was a week late. Was she pregnant? She didn't know how she would cope if she was pregnant. She didn't want kids. Carla decided to buy a test tomorrow. She was in for a very sleepless night.

_I know it's short but the next chapter or two will be updated straight after this one._

_Once again, please send a review my way! __ x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Carla walked into the factory the next morning with her heels clicking with every step she made.

"Chelle, I need to pop into town for a bit. Could you and Rob hold the fort please?"

"Yeah sure. Why do you need to go into town?" Michelle asked.

"Um, Peter asked me to get something for him.." Carla lied and rushed off.

"Something's up with her." Rob said. "She's worried about something."

Carla rushed into the first pharmacy she could find and bought her test. Her hands were shaking as she paid for it. "Don't worry love. Kids, they're not as bad as you might think" smiled the shop assistant.

Carla arrived back at the factory.

"Did you get it?" Rob asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I did" Carla replied, in a world of her own.

"Where is it then?" Michelle asked.

"What's with all the questions? It's at the flat." Carla said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm off to the bathroom"

Carla's hands were shaking as she opened the box. The next few minutes seemed like hours. Finally, the result showed. Carla could hardly bring herself to look at it.

Pregnant.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. How was she going to tell Peter? How would he react? She re applied her makeup and went back to the office, sitting down at her desk.

"Have you been crying?" Michelle asked, concerned.

Carla shook her head.

Rob got out of his seat and walked over to his sister, kneeling down in front of her, laying his hands on her knees.

"You have Carla, what's up?" he asked.

Carla turned away from them both. Rob gently turned her face back to face them, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tell me Carla, please?" he begged.

Carla looked at Michelle with fear in her eyes.

"Babe, we can't help you if you don't tell us" Michelle said.

"I'm pregnant" Carla blurted out

"That's supposed to be a good thing isn't it?" Rob asked.

Carla shook her head.

"It's the complete opposite. I don't see myself as a mum. I never have. I don't even know how to tell Peter or how he's going to react" Carla said.

"Car, do you want this baby?" Michelle asked.

"I don't even know"

"You have to tell him how you feel. Take the day off and go and speak to him, babe." Michelle said.

"Thank you" Carla said, getting up and hugging Michelle. "Best go face the music then."

_End of chapter two, please leave a review! _

_Also if you're on Twitter, follow me at MarcBaylisFanz_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three! Leave a review please _

Carla caught peter outside the bookies.

"Can we go upstairs? I need to talk to you" she asked

"Um yeah, sure"

"What is it? You're scaring me?" Peter asked.

"Sit down" Carla told him

"Carla?"

"Sit down, Peter. I think you'll want to sit down to hear this"

Peter sat down. "Are you not going to sit down with me?"

Carla hesitated. She didn't know what his reaction was going to be.

She sat down beside him

"Right, what is it then?"

Carla remained silent, looking at the floor.

"Carla please, you're really scaring me right now" Peter begged

Peter could see her hands shaking. He gently reached out and took her hand in his. She looked at him with fear.

"Carla, has someone done something to you?" Peter asked, worriedly, remembering that look from when Frank was still alive.

Carla shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant" she sighed.

"Oh my god Carla! That is so brilliant! I'm going to be a dad again! Thank you so much" Peter pulled her close to him and squeezed the life out of her.

Carla pulled away. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"This! This whole situation!" Carla raised her voice

"What's not to get? I get that you've made me the happiest man alive by telling me this" Peter said, slightly confused

Carla shook her head and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

She ran back to the factory and stormed into the office, crying

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What happened?" Rob asked, pulling his upset sister into a hug

"He doesn't understand" Carla cried into her brothers shoulder

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No. I didn't tell him" Carla said

"Carla, you have to tell him. He needs to know how you feel!" Michelle said.

Carla pulled away from Rob just as Peter entered the office.

"So, they knew before me?" he asked.

"Peter mate, me and Michelle are going to leave you two to talk" Rob said.

"Why did you storm off like that?" Peter asked

Carla took his hands. "I need to tell you something"

"You don't want this baby, do you?" Peter guessed.

"It's not that.. I just can't imagine myself as a mum. It's just not me, Peter. I'm sorry" Carla said.

Peter remained silent

"If you want to go and find someone who's perfectly happy to have a kid, you can.." Carla trailed off

"No! Why would I want to do that? Why when I've got the most amazing, beautiful, bravest woman ever in front of me? Carla, please don't ever think that" Peter said.

Carla smiled at him.

"Can we not at least speak about it before we decide anything?" Peter asked.

"Right, do you want this baby?" Carla got straight to the point

"Of course I do, babe. But now I understand how you feel. Carla, you'd make the most amazing mum ever. Look at all the effort you've put in with Simon. And I've seen you with Amy too. You know, you think of yourself as this woman who could never be a mum. But you can, Carla. And I'll be there every step." Peter said.

"I'm scared though. What if I can't bond with it? The thought of childbirth scares me so much, Peter. Of course I would love to start a family with you and make Rob an uncle. He's always wanted a little one to play with" Carla said

"Rob? Want a little one?" Peter laughed

Carla smiled at him, knowing Peter thought the very thought of Rob wanting a kid hilarious.

"Look at everything you've been through with Tony and Frank. I don't think anyone would be able to fight what you've fought through. You can do this but only if you want to" Peter smiled

"You've got to promise me one thing. You have to be by my side every step of the way" Carla said.

"Is that a yes then?" Peter grinned.

"Yes. You're going to be a dad again" Carla smiled.

Peter picked her up and spun her round with happiness.

"What's happening in there?" Beth asked.

"I don't know but it looks like they're celebrating" Sean said.

"Do you think they're engaged?"

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Carla Connor. I love you so much." Peter said, placing his hand on Carla's stomach.

Beth gasped.

"No! They're not engaged! Carla's pregnant!" she said

"What? No way! How do you know?!" Sean asked.

"It's obvious! Peter's hands on her tummy and he looks dead happy, aww" Beth said

Carla appeared from the office.

"You lot can go early if you want" she said

"Celebrating are we?" Beth grinned.

"That's none of your business!" Carla said as the workers rushed out before Carla changed her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four! As always, please review and enjoy! _

"Will we go to the pub to celebrate?" Peter asked.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone till the first scan?" Carla asked

"Yeah but Rob and Michelle already know so they can come and I could invite dad and Deirdre and tell them?" Peter asked

"Go on then"

Carla and Peter were sat in a booth together in the pub along with Michelle and Rob when Ken and Deirdre arrived.

"What's all this about?" Deirdre asked.

"Sit down. I'll get the drinks" Peter said.

"Carla, what is this about? What good news do you both have?" Ken asked while Michelle sat grinning.

"You'll see" said Carla, smiling.

"I know that when I and Carla first got together, nobody thought we would last. But we have so hopefully this will prove it." Peter smiled. He turned to Carla and they took each others hands. "Me and Carla are expecting our first baby." Peter said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Deirdre said, a little too loudly.

The factory workers overheard.

"I knew it! Preggers aren't you, Mrs C?" Beth said, loudly

"Mind your.." Carla said

"Yes!" Peter butted in.

"What happened to keeping it quiet?" Carla said. "Now thanks to you, the whole street is going to know."

"I'm sorry, I just want to shout it from the rooftops" Peter said. "Look I've booked the two of us a table at the Bistro for now, want to go?"

Peter and Carla left the pub.

They entered the Bistro and Kylie showed them to a table that was covered in candles, unlike the other ones.

After a while, their meals came.

Kylie dimmed the lights, keeping only one on above Carla and Peter's table. Peter got out of his seat as Nick and Leanne looked on.

"What's going on?" Carla asked, confused.

Peter got down on one knee.

"Carla Connor,

You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, brave and so many more things but If I were to go on, we'd be here all night. You've made me the happiest man alive today with the news you're carrying my baby. You complete me. You're my everything. That's why I'd like you to become my wife. Mrs Carla Barlow. I love the sound of it already. Will you marry me?"

Peter produced a box and inside was a diamond ring and he looked up at Carla.

"Yes!" she squealed. She was lost for words. Peter slid the diamond ring on Carla's finger and she wrapped her arms around Peter. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

The next morning, Carla wandered into the office grinning and sat down at her desk.

"What's up with you?" Rob asked. He obviously hadn't heard the news.

"Oh. Nothing" Carla said. She laid her hand across the paperwork she was doing and wondered how long it would take her brother to notice.

Michelle walked into the office a short while later. She stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

"Michelle, I'd close that mouth of yours or you'll be catching flies." Carla joked.

"Oh my god, congratulations" Michelle said, hugging Carla.

"Am I missing something? You already know she's pregnant" Rob was confused.

Michelle took Carla's hand and waved it in Rob's face.

"Congratulations sis, come here" Rob said, pulling Carla into his arms.

"You can't just get engaged and not tell me the details" Michelle laughed as Carla sat down to tell her the story.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Michelle said after Carla had finished.

"Hey, I never imagined the day that my big sister would be getting married and having a kid" Rob said.

Carla grinned.

"Michelle, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure"

"Well, me and you, we're basically like sisters. We've not always seen eye to eye in the past but you've always been there for me through some of the hardest moments of my life. Will you be my maid of honour?" Carla asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yessssss!" Michelle squealed, hugging Carla.

_So, what do you all think? Liking it so far? Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone!_

_Thankyou so much to the people who reviewed this story so far! Your comments mean a lot! I'm so glad you all think this is a really realistic story so thankyou again!_

_Here's the next chapter. I rushed typing this up so sorry for any punctuation mistakes. Enjoy and please leave me a review! _

2 months later

Carla was now around 8 weeks pregnant. Today was the day of her scan.

"How's baby doing?" Michelle asked when her and Carla were in the office together.

"Good thanks! The scan's today." Carla smiled

"You nervous?"

"Just a bit"

"Babe, there's nothing to worry about, honestly. I was terrified for everything with Ryan" Michelle reassured her as Rob strolled into the office

"You're late" Carla pointed out

"But I've got a perfectly good reason"

"Yeah? What might that be, Rob?"

"I was buying my big sister a present"

Michelle laughed

"You buy Carla a present? Oh, next joke please, Rob."

"I'm serious. I just wanted her to know how excited I am to meet this little niece or nephew of mine. Personally I hope it's a boy so I can take it out for a kick around but I don't mind having to do hair either" Rob said

"So, what's this present you've got me?" Carla asked

Rob handed her a gift bag

"It's a pregnancy book. Basically, you take photos of every step through the nine months and put them in here so it reminds you of everything that happened" Rob explained

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Thankyou." Carla smiled as she got up to hug her brother

"So, I want you to get Peter to take photos of your scan today" Rob said

"I better actually get going. He'll be waiting for me. See ya later!" Carla rushed to grab her stuff

"Good luck babe" Michelle called to her

"Remember the photos!" Rob called

Carla and Peter were in the waiting room. "You ok?" Peter asked.

Carla nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all"

"I can't wait to meet this little one. I'm so proud of you, Carla. I love you so much." Peter said, as they both leaned in for a kiss

"Carla Connor" the midwife called out as they both followed her through

"There you go. Here's your baby" the midwife pointed out their baby on the screen

"Wow" Peter was amazed

"Would you like to hear a heartbeat?" the midwife asked

Carla and Peter both nodded

Soon, they heard their baby's heartbeat. "Wow. It's incredible" Peter welled up.

An hour later, they both walked into the factory hand in hand. Carla sat down at her desk.

"How was it?" Michelle asked

"Amazing. Want to see the photos?"

"Of course I do!" Michelle said as Carla handed her the photos

"Rob, come and look at this" Michelle said as Rob entered the office

"Is that the head?" he asked, pointing to the bottom of the baby.

Michelle and Carla both laughed

"Aw, it's going to be such a beautiful baby" Michelle smiled

"Let's hope it takes after it's mother then" Peter laughed

Later, they were all sat in the Bistro. Ryan came along with Michelle too.

"So Carla, can I see these photos?" Ryan asked

"Didn't think you'd be interested in babies" Carla said, handing the photos over

"Not usually. But because this is your baby, I am" Ryan smiled

"Did you put some photos into the book?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, we got some. Thanks mate" Peter thanked him.

"Why don't we add one in now then?" Rob said, calling Leanne over

"Rob, I don't think this is a very good idea" Carla said but she was too late. Leanne was already on her way over.

"What can I do for you?" Leanne said, biting her tongue

"You don't mind taking a photo, do you? It's for Carla's pregnancy book" Rob handed the camera to Leanne

"Smile" said Leanne through gritted teeth as Carla, Peter, Rob, Michelle and Ryan all smiled for the camera.

"What did you do that for?!" Carla asked her brother

"Why not?"

"Because she just so happens to be my ex and hates mine and Carla's guts" Peter said.

"Guys, lets not fall out." Michelle said as Ryan picked up his glass to raise a toast

"To Baby Barlow. We all can't wait to meet you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter! It's shorter than usual but I wasn't really sure what to write for this one so it's sort of based on the recent news that Carla and Peter are going to go engagement ring shopping in the show *massive grin* So yeah, I thought I'd write something a bit like that for this chapter but have them choose their wedding rings instead! I have a ton of ideas for things to come though! As always, please leave a review and I hope you enjoy! _

"Carla, I've got a surprise for you!" Peter said

"Ooh, what might that be?"

"Get in the car and you'll find out" Peter grinned

"I'm intrigued, Mr Barlow" Carla smiled and jumped into the car.

Peter stopped outside a wedding shop.

"Today, you're picking out the rings you want!" Peter broke the news to Carla as she squealed with excitement as she went into the shop.

"Oh my god, what one do we pick?" Carla said

"Any one you want" Peter smiled

"That one! That's definitely the one!" Carla said excitedly, as she pointed to probably one of the most expensive rings in the whole shop.

Carla dragged Peter along by his tie to go and pay for the rings. He madly grinned as she pulled him along. They got their measurements and the rings were ordered and paid for.

"I love you so much" Carla said, once they were outside the shop, wrapping her arms around Peter.

"And I love you even more" Peter replied, planting a kiss on his wife to be's lips.

"I really can't wait till we're married and this little one will be on its way! It's going to be perfect." Peter smiled, placing his hand on Carla's growing stomach.

"Hmm, I know" Carla agreed with him. Still, part of her was slightly frightened at the thought of having a child of her own to care for.

"Wanna go for a walk in the park?" Peter asked, taking her hand

"Sure"

Half an hour later, Carla and Peter were strolling through the park, hand in hand.

"Remember when we came here in secret?" Peter laughed

"Yeah! If you'd told me then that fast forward a few years that I'd be pregnant, I would've laughed and told you to shut up."

Peter laughed. He had everything he ever wanted. He had Simon, who was only improving in school. He had a new baby on the way who he'd get to see right from the beginning and he had Carla. His wife to be who was funny, brave, smart and drop dead gorgeous.

"You know we should really speak about names sometime" Peter suggested.

Carla nodded in agreement.

"I thought we both liked Lily for a girl?"

Peter agreed. "Well, we need one for a boy too."

"We both liked Jack?"

"Well, that was easy then" Peter laughed

"I can't believe that everything with the wedding is nearly all planned. After everything with Frank, I was certain I'd never want to marry anyone ever again.." Carla said.

"You're the bravest woman I've ever met, Mrs Barlow to be. After everything you've been through with Tony and then that monster, any other person wouldn't have been able to battle through all that" Peter said

"I'm so glad we gave into each other and didn't fight off our love" Carla smiled.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife" Peter said and he wrapped his one arm around Carla's waist as they walked through the park and towards the school to pick Simon up.


End file.
